Kunoichi Honor
by luvlybones1230
Summary: Not based off any manga! A young girl from Feudal Japan who plans for revenge!  Class assignment


**Kunoichi Honor**

***Note: This was a class assignment when we were learning about Feudal Japan. No matter how much I like anime, I own all of this and this is not based off of any show!***

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>As beautiful as a cherry blossom, but as deadly as a dagger. Kiyoko Hashimoto, the wise and fearless kunoichi was at her breaking point, no longer able to fight the ghosts that haunt her day in and day out as she was poised over the man she loathed to the point of murder.<p>

Feudal Japan. Kiyoko was just a little girl, enjoying the summer festival with her family and having the time of her life. The beautiful village was decorated with lanterns and women dressed in the finest robes they could afford. Even she was dressed in what one could be described as high class. With her mother and father on either side of her, Kiyoko felt as if she were a princess being escorted to an imperial ball.

But the moment ended when she tripped over a stone and ran head first into the Lord of the West. Shocked, she didn't even feel the hand that flew across her cheek as he practically threw the young girl backwards. A short commotion broke out between her parents and the Lord's Samurai and the next thing she knew, her mother's head was rolling toward her, unattached to it's now slumping body. Without even realizing it, Kiyoko was screaming while her father's head joined her mother's on the ground.

Looking up, the child was face to face with the murderer, who was ready to decapitate her in the same manner as her parents, when she heard a slight thwack. The sound of something sharp piercing an object. The samurai's eyes went wide, and Kiyoko took it as the perfect time to escape and run as fast as she could towards her humble home on the outskirts of the town.

Once in the safety of her home, she collapsed from exhaustion and didn't bother to notice the black figure that approached her and touched a pressure point upon her neck, thus knocking her out cold.

A few days later, Kiyoko awoke in the familiar home of her uncle, who lived two days away from her family's dwelling. Sitting up from her position on the floor, the young girl was greeted by a tray with tea and a note from her Uncle stating to meet him in the courtyard with the clothing garments found in the closet.

Confused, but willing to do whatever she could to prevent the memories of her parent's demise to come to light, Kiyoko followed the instructions and dressed in the black, loose garments. Within minutes, the child was standing in front of her beloved relative as he told her the great details of why she was at his home and the training facility he ran from his land. A training facility, for ninjas.

* * *

><p>Now a beautiful and deadly assassin of the night, Kiyoko was ready to face the Lord of the West.<p>

For ten years, the 16 year old has been trained to the point of illness for this day. The day she would get her revenge on the monster that slaughtered her parents.

The young maiden had endured much pain throughout the process of her training, but believed it was all worth it. All those days she had been forced to stand perfectly still for hours or rehearsed her ninjutsu over and over again with the other students who also attended her Uncle's treacherous training camp, the effort was paying off. The many skills she had learned over the years as she had perfected the many weapons that were presented to her, and the ones she had made herself, were about to be put to the test. Her newest title of Weapon's Mistress of the West was to be put on the line with this one simple mission that meant the world to her.

Making the last knot on her face mask, she was approached by her aging uncle who gave her a gentle good luck pat on the shoulder, before heading towards his bedchambers. Taking a deep breath, Kiyoko set off on foot towards the castle that rested the scum she despised so much for over 10 years.

Her training kicked in when she quietly approached the moat that surrounded the enormous castle. Like a cat she climbed a tree and sailed into the air and landed lightly on her feet on the opposite side of the water. Racing through the maze that made up the castle, she paused only for a moment to look over the makeshift map that was delivered by a neighboring town's spy. Finding the fastest way in and out of the Lord's chamber was simple enough, but required the killing of his personal bodyguards. This idea made her light up slightly, hoping the samurai that were there 10 years ago were still in attendance.

Using the multiple Kunai and Shuriken she had hidden throughout her outfit, the samurai were simple pests to take out. Although slightly disappointed that none of the warriors looked familiar, she went about her business and slipped through the door and into the Lord's bedroom chambers.

Glancing around, Kiyoko noted the breathing of the old man, deep and steady and sound asleep. With graceful and quiet steps, the young woman stepped over the tyrant and pulled out her signature fighting fan. A simple fan with the blade as sharp as glass and laced with the deadliest of poisons, it was one of a kind and was known throughout the secret society of the ninjas as the Weapon of the Mistress of the West.

Poised over the murderer, she let the anger that she suppressed over the years flow through her arms, and with a deep breath the kunoichi brought down the fan with no more effort than swatting a fly.

* * *

><p><strong>Well? What did you think? I love reviews so please give me some feedback! Ciao<strong>


End file.
